Coitus Interuptous
by elin2002
Summary: Tommy gets reverted to his 12 year-old body and calls Kim in Florida to catch her up, that is if she believes it's him.


_**(I don't own Power Rangers just the DVDs and a few figurines. Hope you enjoy! I figured at some point Tommy would have had to call Kim and explain his sudden absence.)**_

Tommy was frustrated, he had had plans for his phone call with Kim; but Master Vile screwed that up by trapping his 17 year old self in his 12 year old body. He hoped she remembered him since he didn't know her at 12. There was only one way to find out. After he got home he dialed Kim's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim." He said tiredly.

"Who's this?"

"It's Tommy."

"Yeah, right how much did he and Rocky pay you to call me?"

"Really Kim it's me."

"Sorry Kid, my boyfriend's voice is a lot deeper than your's."

"Kimberly, I'm serious it's me."

"Then why do you sound like you're 12?"

"Because technically I am. We all are even Bulk and Skull."

"I don't get it." Said Kim confused.

"Master Vile, Rita and Rito's father turned us back to our 12 year old selves in order to take over the world."

"Oh my God. So you guys are 12?"

"11-12. Rocky's got a mullet."

"How long until you're grown up again?"

"Billy and some friends from Aquitar are working on it."

"Where's Aquitar?"

"2nd star to the right and straight on 'til morning." Which was their code for no on Earth.

"Ah, well Handsome no offence but I can't do as we planned with you sounding like this."

"I know, I had a feeling that was not going to happen did I mention I hate the moon dwellers."

"Once or twice. So how are you guys getting through town has anyone noticed adult you missing?"

"No cause everyone's been sent back to 1990."

"But you lived in Arizona then?"

"We're the new kids, everyone except Billy was."

"Maybe I should come back you guys need me."

"No stay there it's safer."

"Tommy you need me."

"Kim I need you 17 not 12. If you come back Vile could change you then we'd really have no back up. Besides without the power coin if you get changed there's a good chance you won't remember me since we won't meet for another 3 years."

"You're right."

"I'm sorry I'm what Beautiful?"

"Shut up. I'm not saying it again."

"Well I need to go and remember 7th grade math again. I'll call you tomorrow maybe."

"Okay I love you. Well grown you."

"You love me at any age."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Night Beautiful."

"Night Little Handsome."

Tommy hung up and hoped they got reverted soon. He really would like a vacation with his girlfriend soon.

A few weeks later his prayers were answered with a quest to his shard of the Zeo Crystal. When he finally returned home he quickly said good night to his parents and made it to his room. He dialed Kim's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beautiful, miss me?"

"I don't know I was kind of getting used to young you."

"Well I'm grown now."

"Well now we could have some fun, how about we cash in that rain check?"

"I'm all for that give me a minute. Zordon it's Tommy do you read me?"

"YES TOMMY. IS EVERYTHING OKAY?"

"Yes, I know we're not supposed to use the teleportation system unless it's an emergency, but I would really like to go and show Kimberly I'm okay, she's not believing me right now."

"UNDER THE CIRCUMSTANCES I WILL GRANT THIS REQUEST, CONTACT ME WHEN YOU ARE READY TO RETURN. ALPHA PREPARE THE CORDINATES FOR TOMMY."

"Right away Zordon."

"Thank you Zordon, Kim are you alone?"

"Yeah, why?" Just then a beam of red light came and faded leaving a tired looking Tommy in its place.

"What's with the red beam for a second there I thought Rocky was visiting."

"Nope he'll be flashing blue from now on."

"Another color Tommy? Have you told Jase yet?"

"No."

"Come here." Kim then pulled him in her arms. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Me too. So how about that rain check now?"

"Well what are you waiting for strip."

"You too." Said Tommy with a smile placing his wallet and communicator on the nightstand.

"Done." Said Kim dropping her night gown to the floor revealing her bare body to him.

"Well that was quick."

"Well my boyfriend called and said we were cashing in something so I prepared I didn't know he was going to show up."

"Well it's a good thing I did." He said removing his boxers his final piece of clothing.

"I missed you Tommy."

"I've missed you too Kim." He said placing his hands in her hair and moving in to kiss her gently.

The kisses continued on moving between gentle and frantic. More touching was soon needed and Tommy moved her closer to the bed and laying her down. He joined her on the bed and reached to take a condom out. Kim took it from his hand and deftly unwrapped it before moving to place it on the throbbing member resting between both their legs. Tommy continued kissing her neck and then shuddered when he felt her hands on him. With the condom in place Tommy wasted no time in making their connection complete.

"Oh, it's been too long." Breathed out Kim as Tommy moved his hips in sync with her's.

"It really has, we…can't…be…apart…this…long." Said Tommy in between thrusts.

"We won't I'm coming home with you." Tommy smiled and started slamming into his girlfriend harder.

It wasn't long before the couple reached their climax and settled in a comfortable embrace.

"So what do you mean you're coming home with me?"

"This place isn't right for me. I belong at home in Angel Grove with you."

"But are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Then we'll make the arrangements."

Two weeks later Kimberly had her own apartment in Angel Grove, was re-enrolled at AGH and she and Tommy were as happy as they could be even with the interruptions of Tommy being a Power Ranger.

_**The End**_


End file.
